Industry continues to search for new semiconductor materials that exhibit a high dielectric constant and low leakage to enable further miniaturization of electronic technologies. Such materials for example may be used as the dielectric layer in electronic components such as capacitors, memory cell structures, and other types of electronic components. But, most materials investigated to date exhibit either high dielectric constant and high leakage, or low dielectric constant and low leakage. Therefore, industry has turned to investigating combinations of these materials in order to develop materials with the requisite properties. Strontium titanate (SrTiO3) is one such material that is being investigated for having a high dielectric constant and low leakage.